Pirates Vs. Ninja
''"Ninja Vs. Pirates. Who will win?" ''- Kai '''Pirates Vs. Ninja '''is the second episode in the second season. Plot The episode begins with a brief flashback when pirates still existed. It shows the Destiny's Bounty once belonged to a group of pirates lead by Captain Soto. However, because their ship was being steered by a blind pirate, they crashed the ship and all was lost. In the present time, the Ninja have begun training Lloyd, but they realize their apartment is too small to train in. They soon relocate to a dojo owned by a confident yet poorly trained martial artist named "Grand Sensei" Dareth. He doubts the ninja truly saved the city and will only allow them to use the dojo if they can defeat him. He demonstrates several animal poses, and after three, Kai pulls on his hood and defeats Dareth easily with a spin of his Spinjitzu. Lord Garmadon, who has recently acquired the alliance of the three remaining Serpentine generals, has yet to uncover the Mega Weapon’s power. He decides to test it on the Ultra Dragon as it flies by. However, his commands to destroy the dragon fail, although he says it’s because the Serpentine are steering the ship wrong. He soon finds a journal belonging to Captain Soto hidden in his cabin and reads it. Aloud, he wishes that he had a trained crew like the pirates. The weapon begins to react, and in the next room, Garmadon overhears the pirates who have been brought back to existence. Garmadon shortly after walks to the deck. The pirates and Serpentine begin fighting over who the Bounty truly belongs to. Garmadon tries to cut in and tell the pirates that they now serve him, but the Mega Weapon has drained almost all of Garmadon’s power, so he and the Serpentine are easily thrown into the brig. The pirates are initially confused about the changes to their ship, but soon figure out how to operate it and make it fly towards Ninjago City. Back at the dojo, the Ninja are still training Lloyd. When he’s told to break boards, he accidentally cracks the floor in the process. Zane comments that the reason he has the potential to be the greatest Ninja is because he can master all of the elemental powers. Dareth, though, is not impressed. He tells the Ninja he could chop fifty boards in half and says if he does so, the Ninja would have to make him the Brown Ninja, although he fails. Soon after, the pirates begin flying the ship through Ninjago City. The Ninja are instantly alerted and head after it, telling Lloyd he needs to stay behind since his powers are too uncontrollable. However, Dareth gets on board first, convinced that if he stops the pirates he’ll be allowed to be the Brown Ninja. He is soon captured, and the Ninja decide to sneak on dressed up as pirates. On board, Dareth is forced to walk the plank. He confesses that all his trophies and his brown belt are fake before falling off, only to be caught by the dragon, who is being driven by Lloyd. The Ninja shed their disguises and fight against the pirates using their weapons from the first season. When Lloyd drops in, they tell him not to fight before Kai puts him in a barrel. In an attempt to get out of the barrel, Lloyd uses his first Spinjitzu, and Garmadon and the Serpentine are freed from the jail cell in time to see Lloyd has become stronger. After Lloyd accidentally used his elemental powers, the Ninja are trapped under the mast. Just before the pirates could finish them, Nya appears in her samurai suit, stops the pirates and repairs the ship. The pirates are soon taken away by the police, but Garmadon takes control of the Black Bounty before the Ninja. He tells Lloyd that although he’s getting stronger, he will never be able to defeat him and says he should give up. Lloyd instead takes a stand beside the Ninja, Nya, and Garmadon flies away. As the team watches, Dareth attempts a sneak attack on Jay, only to have Jay flip him at the last second. The episode concludes with him saying he “Dareths them to forgive him." Trivia *Dareth's Mojo Dojo was introduced in this episode. *Lloyd did Spinjitzu for the first time. *When Dareth was about to jump on The Black Bounty, there was a Mega Monster Amusement Park advertisement beside him. *When Jay says "Look pal we're the guys that just saved the city from a giant snake" he says it with Cole's voice. Gallery Pete.PNG Soto3.PNG PeteAndSoto.PNG CaptianSoto2.PNG BrownNinja.PNG DarethDojo.PNG UltraDragonPVN.PNG LloydSpinjitzu.PNG GrandSenseiDareth.PNG LordGarmadonPvN.PNG Lloyd.PNG Lord GARMADON.PNG Sensei wu in PVCN.PNG Jay´s is in da house.PNG Videos Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:TV Show